


The insane asylum

by Smile9224



Category: no one - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile9224/pseuds/Smile9224
Summary: I write all my  stories in different languages





	The insane asylum

One time I and my friends decided to go to an abandoned insane asylum. October,June,Brandon,Jack,blair, Phoenix, and James went. In the beginning, we all stayed together but the farther we went the more one wanted to do it by myself. So once we hit the second floor there were 9 floors so we split up. But once I got by myself I got a really weird feeling so one kept ongoing but when I got to the last room my back felt like my back was burning then it felt so bad I passed out all I heard was people yelling but then I realized that know who’s the voice that was it was Blair. I woke up in my bed and my head and back hurt. Blair came into my room and said that she found me in the last room and said that I wasn’t breathing. But she said that I had blood all over my back. Once I Got up and one searched about the insane asylum and I searched about the room I was in and what it said scares me that room was where the doctor and the nurses had used the patients and test rats they did experiment on them but most of then died one got so bad he killed the doctor, the nurses, and himself. People say that room is the room you never can forget about. When I was done reading I was scared it also said if you pass out and when you wake up and have a headache that means one of the lost souls attached to you so they can finish unfinished business but if it takes too long your body might get taken over by the lost soul. After she left the hospital it was fine for maybe a week or two one day at work she was doing her work and all of a sudden her back started burning she asked to leave and she went home. As she’s searching for an answer her friend calls, her dad has passed away. It turns out her dad was one of the people who was working on those people that died but he survived one day by hiding. So she goes back to the abandoned insane asylum and tries to find answers as she is about to enter the second floor this secret passage opens out of nowhere and so going with her gut she follows the voices into the room and as she’s entering she sees these glass tubes with names on them. Then all of a sudden ghosts pop out of the tubes where the people killed when getting tested on, she screams in terror as the ghosts try to chase her. She leaves the insane asylum and goes to Blairs’s house. When she gets there she is talking to Blair about what happened and so they gather up again to go back to the house. As they are coming up to the house they see some kids enter ahead of them they try to warn the kids but they're too late they run in laughing as they go in October and her friends heard screams and they ran inside to find the ghosts devouring the kids Blair and October run into the secret room October has an idea if they break the tubes the ghosts can't stay alive anymore so that’s what she does but the ghosts stay alive. Blair gets an idea as she takes her bike and bikes to the nearest store, buys a vacuum, and sucks up the ghosts. They now run the abandoned insane asylum as a haunted house for kids to enjoy. Until one day a kid finds the secret room. She found herself in a strange room she was with herself and someone who she didn’t know. But she realized it was her grandma but she remembered that her grandma died from a heart attack three years ago. At least that’s what her mom told her and her brothers . But she remembered that her grandma was a nurse in an insane asylum. Her mom said her grandma came back from her vacation the day before the asylum closed. But she was called in for work as soon as she got back. She was forced to inject him. He strangled her tell she was not breathing. She followed her grandma. Her grandma took her to the room she and the doctor had died the man killed himself in the room on the second floor and the last room. It was the man trying to warn her about the man. The farther she went the more learned and the more she started to regret. But she figured that she wants to know what actually happened to her grandma and the doctor. But what she thinks is her grandma and the patient was forced to do something that they didn’t want to do. It was the doctor fault he made himself seem like to victim. He did it for attention. But later on of life he felt so bad it pushed him to the edge and he killed himself. No one actually knew why most people thought it was about his wife’s death. And it put him in dark hole but no there was only one person who actually knew about it and it was his late wife who knew. He died and everyone forgot about him and never went to visit him and his sole now remains forgotten.


End file.
